


赎罪/Atonement

by ssabriel



Category: The Exorcist (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8580970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssabriel/pseuds/ssabriel
Summary: 爱无可忍，罪无可赦。





	

-

 

马库斯在受折磨。

没人告诉托马斯，他就是知道。这段时间以来，他们每个人都在受折磨，托马斯对这点毫不怀疑。他自己就被对这个已经足够不幸的家庭撒下弥天大谎这件事弄得心力交瘁。但马库斯在遭受其它的折磨，托马斯隐隐感觉。

这天下午，托马斯回了趟自己家——准确来说，他们家：马库斯在星期三的那个雷雨交加的傍晚搬回来了。

托马斯清楚地记得那天发生的事。门被敲了几下，有气无力的。托马斯从沙发站起身去开，他手里还拿着一份当日的《芝加哥太阳报》，一根油漆剥落的美术铅笔。那是他随手从茶几上抓过来，在报纸上划笔记用的。可能，极有可能是马库斯遗落在他家里的。是那种笔芯很脆的、漆黑的劣质石墨铅笔，用起来掉粉掉得厉害，托马斯的手指尖由于不小心沾到了一些也黑乎乎的。

他开门，手指便在旋转的门把手上留下一排很浅的印子。托马斯还记得，当他把手放到那门把上，他的胃里翻腾过一阵奇异的感觉，好像有一个力气大得出奇的小孩子，照着那里来了一拳，掉头就跑。那感觉一闪而过，之后便无处可寻。

门被打开了，马库斯站在那儿，嵌在门框里头。

马库斯身上湿透了。水珠从他头发里滴下来，有一些消失在他脸上的皱纹里，一些幸存者顺着淌下去，淌进他敞开的领口里，或是积攒在他锁骨之间的凹槽里，形成一片很小的水洼。他脸上湿漉漉的，连睫毛都打湿了，结成一缕一缕的。那件平日松垮垮的衬衫正紧紧贴在他身体上，使他的体型看上去单薄了一圈。托马斯看见的就是这样一幅景象。

托马斯依旧需要抬头来看马库斯的脸，但不知道是不是因为疲惫的关系，脾气暴躁的驱魔人身上散发出一种温顺的气息。也许是恶魔作祟，托马斯抬起一只手，用一根食指在马库斯锁骨之间凹槽里的那片小水洼中蘸了蘸，指尖不溶水的石墨粉蹭在马库斯的皮肤上。他抽回蘸湿的食指，放在拇指上面捻了捻，直到剩下的那些石墨粉污渍不见了为止。

马库斯受惊一样把左臂蜷在胸前，用手掌揉了一下肩膀，“让我进去。”他用一种鼻音很重，音调很低，缺乏威胁感的嗓音命令道。

“你湿透了。”托马斯总结，一边笨拙地把手里那根美术铅笔夹到耳后，马库斯的眼神追随着那根铅笔。托马斯把手里的报纸胡乱塞给他，转身去洗手间找干毛巾。

他回来的时候，马库斯依旧站在原地，那份报纸被水浸透，皱成一团躺在他脚下，上面还粘满了鞋底的泥。“见鬼，马库斯，我还在读。”托马斯一边抱怨，一边把毛巾递过去。马库斯冲他抱歉地笑了一下，用鼻子发出一个气声，然后就缓缓倒了下去，样子和那团被泥和水浸了个透、边角都融化成小碎片粘在地板上的报纸没区别。

想到这里，马库斯低头看了看脚下他正跨过的那个位置，地毯上有片颜色稍深的区域，可能是马库斯那天在上面留下的水渍。客厅里散发着一股浓重的灰尘和陈旧垃圾的气味。他和马库斯都已经很久没有回到过这里来，这几天，他们不是辗转在教堂、修道院以及兰斯家这几个地方，就是在去见教区主管的路上。这个小房间某种程度上被废弃了。托马斯突然想到，由于马库斯的出现，他可能会逐渐习惯上这种生活，这令他备感安心，房屋的舒适程度似乎也翻了倍。

他从门前捡过那团皱巴巴的、已经风干了的报纸，把自己丢进沙发里，费劲地将它展平。一行字迹模糊的标题抓住了他的注意力，“南区圣拉辛大街昨晚发生野狗群聚袭击事件”。这是周三的报纸，现在是周日，假如真有任何事情发生也为时已晚，但托马斯认为多少还是应该让马库斯知道一下。

他扫了一眼周围，发现面前的茶几上还摆着他那天用来划报纸的美术铅笔，他注意到铅笔头是断的，不假思索地拿过搁在一旁的拆信刀削起来。托马斯一边削铅笔，一边记起铅笔芯是怎么断的：想必是那天他把马库斯从地上抱起来时从他耳朵后面滑落到地上的。

马库斯身体沉甸甸的，把托马斯身上也沾得透湿。他的皮肤冷得像冰，嘴唇白得像纸，托马斯姿势别扭地把他从地上弄起来，搬到沙发上，如同摆弄一个坏掉的布偶。马库斯很瘦，不过身高摆在那儿，安顿他还是把托马斯弄得气喘吁吁。把马库斯放妥后，托马斯直起腰来，去沙发后头把暖气调到了最大。无论在马库斯在修道院遇到了什么事，托马斯猜测都不是好事。他低头看了看马库斯那身湿衣服，努了努嘴，伸手去解马库斯的领口。

托马斯放下拆信刀和铅笔，将手掌在眼前摊开，平放着晃来晃去。触摸马库斯皮肤的感觉似乎还残留在那上面，由于他现在与当时所处的位置几乎一模一样，而更加清晰起来。他把脑袋向后仰，搁在沙发背的顶端，一只手掏出手机来，打通了快速拨号界面的第一个号码。

“马库斯·基恩。”  
“马库斯。”  
“托马斯？”  
“你没存我的电话号码？”  
“我从不存号码。”  
“好吧。我在家里，我发现了点东西。”  
“什么东西？”  
“一份这周三的报纸。上面有关于野狗袭击的反常报道。”  
“托马斯…” 电话那头，马库斯重重叹了口气，气流弄得听筒那头滋滋作响，托马斯的听筒紧紧贴在耳朵上，他感到耳朵眼里痒痒的。  
“我知道，我知道，时间是过很久了。那天，我正在读报纸，结果你来了。”

一阵尴尬的沉默。令托马斯惊讶的是，那一头并没有挂掉电话。

“你午饭吃了什么？”  
“什么？”  
“你午饭，吃了什么？我一直在公园，他们在找你，教会的人。” 托马斯前言不搭后语地说。  
“没吃什么，几口炖菜。圣母院，你知道的。”电话那头听起来也心不在焉。  
托马斯清了清嗓子，声音突然比之前响了些。“需要我过去吗？”  
“不用。我快做完了。”  
“那就回来吧。你得歇一歇，假如你还想要继续的话。”托马斯想了想，又补充道，“我买了橙子，还有牛奶。叫了披萨当晚餐。”

他在胡说八道，不过没关系，披萨是马上就可以叫，橙子和牛奶也可以去街道拐角的便利店买到。他叫马库斯回来，有些事情他希望能够搞清楚。电话那头的沉默令他感到无所适从。

“我不想再看到你倒在我面前。”  
“行了。我八点钟左右到。再见，妈。”

放下电话，托马斯长长出了一口气，感觉自己完全忘记要怎么跟马库斯说话了。也许他从来就没掌握过要领，他发现在马库斯面前说话总是很难，他的口音会突然变得更重，那些词蹦到他脑子里的速度更慢，大部分时间都是他听马库斯在讲。

但马库斯在周四早上醒来的时候一句话都没有说。他烧了一夜，从沙发上勉勉强强坐起来。托马斯用手背在他额头上试了试温度，感到上面汗涔涔的，热度退了一点点，但还没完全恢复正常。他递过去一杯热水，两片阿司匹林。马库斯皱了皱鼻子，表情就像被惹怒的猫科动物，但还是吞下了那两颗药片，没有碰水杯。

“你昨晚讲了不少话。” 

马库斯把头扭开了。托马斯盯着马库斯的侧脸，觉得他绷得硬邦邦的，好像一件非常容易摔碎的玻璃制品。那杯马库斯拒绝掉的热水被他放在手掌间搓来搓去。

“你叫加布里埃尔的名字，叫了很多遍。还有好像是一个女孩的名字？你还提到某种赎罪。”他记得，马库斯听到“赎罪”的瞬间，神经质地摸了一下大腿，低垂的眼帘底下似乎隐含苦楚，但那样子转瞬即逝，又变回了冷冰冰的抗拒神色。

他从沙发上站起来，把重量全都压在左腿上，肩膀垮了下去，身体倾斜得厉害，托马斯看在眼里，不放心地站到他左边。他身体摇晃着，推开了托马斯伸过去扶的手，那样子仿佛在说，我要回修道院去了，别跟过来。

托马斯总感觉自己好像无意当中又冒犯了马库斯。

敲门声响起来的时候，托马斯已经接到了外卖、把披萨放进加热好的烤箱里保温起来，并且去过外面的便利店了。他从便利店买回来一袋新鲜的甜橙，一大桶一加仑装的脱脂牛奶，几包燕麦饼干，到家，冲了个澡，换上自己很喜欢穿的那件比利山羊的T恤，一边搞不清楚自己为什么要这样郑重其事，一边又把沙发上的坐垫摆放整齐。

然后他就去应门。马库斯站在跟那天一模一样的位置，神色一样憔悴，只是没有那么湿，也没有在生病。他怀疑马库斯从周四早上离开到现在有没有睡过哪怕一个钟头。托马斯铁定了心，今天晚上不和他提任何关于驱魔的事，也不问他凯西·兰斯的情况，尽管他自己现在完全不敢去直视安吉拉的眼睛，或是亨利的，或是凯特的。

“披萨在烤箱里头，还是热的。”托马斯边说，边侧身把马库斯让进屋里来。

马库斯没脱鞋子，径直走到沙发坐下来。他一把两腿搁到茶几上，便发现了那根托马斯削到一半的铅笔。“削得很难看。”他评价。

“你什么时候肯让我去修道院？” 托马斯转身去厨房拿披萨，冲背后丢去一句话。他不指望有个好答案。自从他上一次在兰斯家里，因为杰西卡的缘故搞砸了之后，马库斯拒他于千里开外。

“想都不要想，托马斯。”马库斯接过他递过去的披萨，否决道，然后十分缺乏胃口地吃了一小口。他把披萨放在桌子上，舔了舔手指，“有牛奶吗？”

马库斯面无表情地去了厨房，从冰箱拿出那一加仑的牛奶倒了一杯，放进微波炉里加热。他用那十几秒钟的时间思索了片刻该如何反驳马库斯的结论，随即略显焦躁地返回客厅。他注意到马库斯面前的食物没有减少。“我无论如何坚持，兰斯一家是我的教众，我发誓要保护他们。这是你的牛奶。披萨不合口味？” 

“可你没那能力，诱惑太多，牵挂太重。如果你没法一心一意就干脆不要做，免得惹是生非。” 马库斯抿了一小口牛奶，神色平静地说，不是在和他争论，而是在陈述一个实事。他侧过头来端详着托马斯，脸庞在顶灯昏暗的光线下显得十分柔和。靠太近的缘故，托马斯在他潮湿的眼睛里能看见自己的倒影。

“事实是，我不知道，托马斯。有时候你是那么的——惊人的确定，我甚至怀疑自己是否有你那份纯粹。你让我拿不准。我一直以为我行事正确无误，可你看，我现在背着两条人命，很可能要再加一条。我罪不可赦，把事情弄得一团糟，就像个自负又愚蠢的老兵，看不出这世上不止有两条路可走。可你还是一张白纸。”

“给我看。”  
“不。”马库斯往后坐了坐，和托马斯拉开了距离。“你什么时候知道的？”  
“周三傍晚你从修道院回来时就猜到了。”  
“很明显？”  
“没有，我在把你弄到沙发上去的过程中，拽你的大腿时留意到的。”

马库斯垂下头去，好像一只被捕了的垂死的豹子终于放弃了抵抗。他的腿仍然搁在茶几上，于是他坐起来，把右边的裤腿卷到大腿根。托马斯几乎立刻就后悔了自己提出的要求。但同时，他又没办法把目光从那儿移开。在马库斯的大腿那异常苍白，能够清晰看得见静脉的皮肤上面，突兀地绑着什么深色的东西。

那是一根外形凌厉的皮带，上面均匀排列着一颗颗圆形的类似金属钮扣的东西。只是，托马斯清楚，那绝非什么纽扣，而是用来固定金属倒刺的末端。皮带扎得很紧，周围的肌肉勒得凹陷下去，皮肤却病态地红肿，由于倒刺在里面时刻不停的细微翻搅与撕扯而发炎，渗出几丝血来。在那根皮带的上方，还有两圈很深的勒痕，沿着勒痕均匀分布着细小的孔状伤口，一道仍在出血，一道已经结痂，周围的皮肤泛着不健康的淤青，仿佛被抽干了血液。

托马斯没有经过马库斯的允许，用指尖轻拂过那些伤痕，就像在抚摸一只受伤的鸟翅膀尖上的羽毛。马库斯身体颤抖着，没有退开。

“伯纳黛特修女让你做的？”  
“没有，我自己要求的。”  
“为什么？”  
马库斯微笑了一下。  
“为什么，因为我已经无计可施了。”  
他抬起头，深深看进托马斯的眼睛里去。

托马斯从未感到过如此绝望。

 

-


End file.
